Set Fire To the Rain
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: one shot. Sookie takes things into her own hands. After Dead Reckoning. Darker and no HEA.


AN: Here's a one-shot since I'm having writers block still on that other story I'm suppose to be writing. I heard Adele's Set Fire to the Rain and felt that her song totally fit in this situation. Listening to it totally inspired me. Good thing I wrote this one shot instead of my other fic, I know you'd all be mad at me for not giving them a HEA. Thanks for reading. If you haven't figured it out, this is NOT a HEA. no beta again.

* * *

><p>Sookie was getting dressed, putting on on her dress, the white one with red flowers. For some reason he seemed to like it, then again it could have been she wore it the first time he saw her. She combed her hair and put on some lip gloss. She slipped on her red peep toe pumps and walked down stairs. She walked into the living room and looked around. So much had happened in this room. Most of which she wish she could forget, but she couldn't forget him. He'd always haunt her. She walked over to the fireplace and started a fire. She walked around and looked at pictures of her family, of Gran. She had missed Gran so much. She hoped she found some form of peace.<p>

She looked at her clock. It would be dawn soon. She knew he'd feel the pull of dawn and be dead to the world. Dead. And then she spoke out loud as she rescinded every vampire's invitation from her house. Some twice for good measure. Her cousin and great uncle were still working at Hooligans and had no idea what she was planning.

_I let it fall, my heart,_  
><em>And as it fell you rose to claim it<em>  
><em>It was dark and I was over<em>  
><em>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

She was tired. Tired of being dragged into things in the supe world. Tired of being a pawn being constantly used. She was tired of the politics. She was tired of being manipulated, being lied to, being used. She was tired of people fighting over her, over her ability, her curse. She wanted a normal life, but she realized she'd never she'd never be free of them. No matter what she did. No matter how many deals, or bargains, or contracts. No matter who she saved, who she helped, none of it mattered. Because of who and what she was, they'd always fight over her. They'd always want her. They'd always use her, exploit her and manipulate her. It would always be a lie built upon another life. It was an endless battle she didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't want to be part of it anymore.

_My hands, they're strong_  
><em>But my knees were far too weak<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>Without falling to your<em> _feet_

The only thing she wanted was him. And even now she couldn't have him. After all she had done for him, for those around him, for those that would hurt him, she still couldn't have him. They'd never be together. She realized that now. He couldn't escape his marriage to Oklahoma. For a thousand year old vampire, with all his power, influence, and wealth he couldn't escape it.

_But there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew.<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

Sookie put a record on the record player. She dropped the needle and the music filled her house. She twirled a little and danced to the music. She had mailed Jason her letter explaining everything to him. Though she doubted he would understand. She mailed him the deed to the land. She mailed him a key to a safety deposit box that held all the other important documents he should have. She wondered what to do with the cluviel dor. She wondered if any wish she made would change the outcome of things. She knew the wish had to specific and had to pertain to her. But she was so tired of the supe world. She picked it up and looked at it. She held it to her cheek and it felt as if it was purring again.

She took more wood and place it into the fireplace. The fire roared and grew. Orange with bright flecks of white and yellow. She threw more wood in. She finally dropped the log onto the floor. The fire grew and grew and began licking the edges of the fireplace. It began reaching onto the rug on her feet. She stepped back as the fire reached the log she dropped. The flames reached up onto the mantle and began burning all the pictures. She stepped back as the fire grew and grew.  
>She could feel the heat from the flames as they reached out to her. She stepped back. She looked at the cluviel dor in her hand. She threw it into the fire. It exploded. She was knocked onto her back. She pushed herself up and looked around. The house was being engulfed in flames. Fire. Heat. So unlike him, cold and dead. She stood up and brushed the debris off her dress.<p>

_When I lay with you_  
><em>I could stay there<em>  
><em>Close my eyes<em>  
><em>Feel you here forever<em>  
><em>You and me together<em>  
><em>Nothing is better<em>

Sookie could feel someone coming. She could feel the void approaching fast. Her door flew open. She stood there and saw him standing there. He stood there confused when he realized he could not enter.

"Invite me in!" he commanded

Sookie shook her head. The smoke started to swirl around her. Enveloping her small frame.

"Invite me in! Sookie, you have to invite me!"

"No, not this time"

"You can be mad at me all you want, but invite me in!"

"No"

"You're going to die in here"

"So, you're dead too"

"Sookie! Let me in"

"I did before, and no matter what we did, it didn't matter. None of it mattered. Look at us. We're never going to be happy. We're never going to be together. We did this all for nothing"

He stood there desperate, trying to reason with her. Even without the bond he could tell she had made up her mind. And she could be so stubborn.

_I set fire to the rain_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Where I felt something die<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!<em>

"I don't want it anymore. I don't want to be the freak anymore who can't live a normal life. I don't want this" Sookie said as she slowly walked towards the door.

She made sure to stand outside his grasp. His long arms couldn't reach her.

"Please lover, don't do this"

"I won't watch you go to Oklahoma. I won't stand there and watch you leave me. I won't be the toy that everyone fights over. I won't"

"I won't marry her, we'll run away, please Sookie"

"Where can we run to? There are supes everywhere. We'd never be safe. They'd never leave us alone. I'm tired, I'm so tired of it all"

"Please Sookie"

"You should go, the sun will be up soon"

"Invite me in! If you're going to do this, let me hold you, we can do this together"

"You're too important to meet the sun"

"And you're important to me to die in a fire! Let me in please!"

"I am only valuable"

"No, you are important to me. You are the sun, you are everything to me. And I will not let you do this. I will meet the true death before I loose you"

"Go home"

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
><em>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<em>  
><em>Even now when we're already over<em>  
><em>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

The sky swirled with hues of purple and blue. Slowly a hint of pink appeared along the horizon.

"My thousand year old viking. So powerful and completely helpless. You can't save me, no one can. You can't even escape your own fate. Leave me to mine"

"No, Sookie!"

"Goodbye lover. I think I did love you" and with that Sookie slammed the door shut.

_I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

She stepped away from the door slowly, feeling the heat upon her back. She looked into his blue eyes as the flames embraced her skin. She gave him a half smile and breathed in the smoke. She wouldn't let anyone else have it. She wouldn't let anyone else use her again. And she wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. He watched from the door her body engulfed by the flames. His thousand year strength was useless. He pushed the door open off its hinges. The smoke came out and he still could not enter. He roared out in anger. He smashed the windows and started ripping the doorway, pulling out pieces of the old wood. If there was no physical house standing then he could enter. But the fire took care of that. The roof collapsed. He felt the sun's rays burning on his back. Soon the rest of the house came down on itself. He ran into the flames searching for her. He could not sense a heart beat. He found her, her skin burnt black, skin that was once a golden tan. Her hair was burnt off, but she was still beautiful to him. He held her in his arms as the world burned around him.

"Look at me lover" he whispered into her ear, "Look at me. I'm still here. And I'll never leave you."

_Let it burn, Let it burn, Let it burn..._

* * *

><p>AN: Don't get on me for Sookeh for being such a quitter and giving up. At some point, people give up, and let go. Just go with it ok? If you wanted a HEA don't look at me.<p> 


End file.
